Lockdown
by AdoreThem
Summary: What happenes when the hub goes into lockdown, when the team has a day off? read and find out... Janto of course. ENJOY..


The alarms started ringing in the hub.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently the hub is going into lockdown."

"Why?"

"Don't know Sir."

"For how long?"

"24 hours Sir. I can try reducing it to 12 hours, but that's the best I can do."

"Oh I bet that isn't the best you can do."

"Sir, that's harassment."

"So we're alone?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alone for 12-24 hours?"

"That's right Sir. Just the two of us."

"Oh the things I could think of to pass the time."

"I know Sir, but before I hear your ideas, and I know I will, how about I try reducing the lockdown time."

"Good idea Ianto, and then maybe find out why we went into lockdown in the first place and find a way to call Tosh."

"Already on it, Sir."

"Yan, it's just the two of us. Drop the Sir, please."

"Yes Sir, sorry Jack."

"Now what do you have so far?"

"The only way to contact Tosh, Owen or Gwen would be over the radio. Now we could contact the police and get them to call them, seeing as neither of them have a radio at home, but the likely hood of that is slim."

"What about that thing you did with the phone when Gwen was in trouble with Susie?"

"I can try, but I can't promise that it'll work. It was a long shot then, and it's a long shot now."

"Just do that best you can."

"Okay."

-

"Hey Owen."

"Hey Tosh. What can I do for you on our day off?"

"The hub has gone into lockdown."

"What? Why? And how the hell do you know that? Aren't you at home?"

"Yes I'm at home. I don't know why the hub is under lockdown, and I know because I have the hub's alarm system wired to both my phone as well as my computer. We need to call Gwen and Ianto, plus we need to figure out if Jack's in the hub under lockdown, or if he isn't."

"I'll call Gwen, you can call Ianto."

"Okay. How about we meet at the millennium center in 30 minutes?"

"Sure, see you then."

Tosh hung up her phone, and started dialing Ianto's number.

"This number is currently out of reach, please try again later."

"What?"

Tosh dialed Ianto's number once again.

"This number is currently out of reach."

"You are bloody kidding me!"

**-**

"Gwen Cooper."

"Hi Gwen, it's Owen."

"Oh hey Owen, what's up?"

"The hub has gone into lockdown."

"How? Why?"

"Don't know yet. Tosh is gonna meet us at the millennium center in 30 minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. See you in a bit."

"Yeah sure."

**-**

Tosh was standing in front of the millennium center, hoping that Ianto had just turned off his phone, even though she knew that would never happen.

Owen walked over the plass to where he could see Tosh standing, looking a million miles away.

"Hey Tosh."

Tosh jumped.

"Hey Owen. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah you did look like you were far away."

"I was."

Gwen arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Gwen. Now all we need is Ianto."

"Ianto's not coming."

"What do you mean Tosh?"

"I mean if I'm right, then Ianto is in the hub."

"But didn't Jack give him the day off too?"

"Yes he did. Maybe he forgot something?"

Tosh's phone beeped.

"Okay Ianto is at the hub."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause only him and me knows how to reduce the lockdown time, and it was just reduced from 24 hours to 12 hours."

"And sign of Jack?"

"He's at the hub. I talked to him about 15 minutes before Owen called me. Poor Ianto"

"What do you mean Gwen?"

"12 hours with Jack alone. Need I say more?"

**-**

"Jack!"

"Yes Ianto?"

"I was able to reduce the lockdown to 12 hours."

"Good work, and the phone thingy?"

"No need."

"What do you mean 'No need'?"

"Tosh apparently wired the hub's alarm to her phone and computer. At least that's what it says. I quote 'Sending lockdown signal to Tosh home'."

"Will she be able to life the lockdown?"

"No."

"So…. 12 hours to do whatever we want."

"Luckily the lockdown doesn't mean that the power is out, so would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please. You see that's the downside of giving you the day off. Starbucks!"

"Sometimes I think you only hired me for my coffee skills."

" Well it was one of the reasons. That, the suits, good looks, cute ass…."

"Okay I get the picture, you hired me 'cause I'm cute."

Jack grinned and walked over to Ianto.

"Ianto Jones, you are one of the most amazing men I've ever met."

"Thank you, and the feeling is mutual."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended."

"Why would you be offended?"

"'cause then I wouldn't be the most amazing man you've ever met."

"In the case I could say the same."

"Yes, but I've lived longer then you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just that I've met more people then you."

"Yes you have, but that doesn't mean that I can't be the most amazing man you've met."

"You got me there."

"Now how about I make us that coffee."

"Sounds great."

**-**

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do, so we might as well go home and enjoy our day off."

"Yeah I guess so. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

**-**

"That was great, just what I needed."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Only 11 more hours, and you haven't told me your ideas yet."

"Well I can show you better than I can tell you."

"I'm not gonna like this very much, am I?"

"Don't know, but I think you might like it."

"Just get it over with."

"Your wish is my command."

Jack had a smirk on his face as he walked towards Ianto.

"Are you sure you want me to show you?"

"Jack just do it."

"Okay."

Jack pinned Ianto to the wall started kissing him.

"Are you still gonna say, that you dislike my idea."

"You know, I never liked that word."

"That's what I thought."

"Well I still have that stopwatch, so let's see how long it'll take you to get undressed. Shall we?"

Ianto took the stopwatch out of his pocket and pressed the button. Jack started stripping, but didn't pay attention to the stopwatch, he wanted to give Ianto a show. Ianto was too busy looking with the stopwatch to pay any attention to a stripping Jack. When Jack finished stripping, Ianto pushed the button once again.

"Sir that's just pathetic. Even my grandfather could have done better than that."

"It would have gone faster if you looked at me, instead of that stupid stopwatch."

"Well I'm looking at you know, and I must say, the view is much better now."

"Well I'm looking at you right now, and you are wearing way too much."

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Only one question."

"And that would be?"

"Are you gonna help me? Or do I have to do it myself?"

Jack's smile grew wider if possible as he walked towards Ianto once again.

"I better help you. We can't have you wearing too much for too long."

Jack started stripping Ianto of his clothes, but before he could finish, Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack hard. Jack drew Ianto closer before turning him around and pinning him to the desk, forgetting all about Ianto's trousers.

Now that Ianto was sat on the desk, Jack once again focused on Ianto's trousers.

"God I hate your belt."

"Need a hand?"

"Yes please."

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's erection.

"What the hell?"

"What? I didn't say anything about giving you a hand with my belt. Did I?"

Ianto had started stroking Jack's cock and Jack moaned, and could do nothing else but shake his head.

"Oh god Ianto."

"Yes Jack?"

"I need you! NOW!"

"What do you need me for?"

"I need to be inside you."

"Well that could be a problem, seeing as I'm still wearing my pants."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you would help me with that irritating belt."

"You do know what that means right?"

"No?"

"That means I have to stop what I'm doing."

"Can't you do it with one hand?"

"No."

Ianto removed his hand from Jack's cock, and a couple of seconds later the belt was gone, and Ianto's hand found its way back to Jack's cock.

"I suppose you can do the rest yourself?"

"Yes. Oh god. So good."

It took Jack about 3 seconds to dispose Ianto of his trousers.

"God you're beautiful."

"You're not half bad yourself."

Jack drew Ianto into another mind blowing kiss, their erections rubbing up against each other, making both men moan loudly.

"Please tell me we're done with foreplay?"

"Why Ianto Jones, are you getting impatient?"

Ianto hoped off the desk and got to his knees, taking Jack's big hard cock in his mouth and sucking and licking it, earning him a moan of pure pleasure. Jack placed one hand in Ianto's hair and the other one on his shoulders trying to balance himself. A couple of minutes later Jack was screaming Ianto's name. Ianto got up and kissed Jack, letting him taste himself on Ianto's tongue.

"God I love it when you do that!"

"I bet you do."

"How about I return the favor?"

"Whatever you want."

Jack's hand found its way down to Ianto's cock. Jack slowly started stroking him, sending shivers down Ianto's spine.

"Fuck!"

"It would be my pleasure."

Jack removed his hand from Ianto's erection and turned him around once again, while opening the top drawer of his desk, to find the lube. Jack started licking and kissing Ianto's neck while opening the tube of lube, pressing some out on to his fingers. Jack placed a finger at Ianto's entrance, slowly pushing it in, once again making Ianto moan and groan.

"Oh fuck Jack!"

Jack smirked and pushed another finger in. Ianto was getting impatient again.

"Jack please!"

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing and fuck me!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

Jack removed his fingers, making Ianto whimper at the lose. Jack pressed some more lube out of the tube, coating his cock before placing it at Ianto's entrance, slowly pushing inside Ianto until he was fully buried, and waiting for Ianto to relax. It didn't take long before Ianto moved against Jack's hip, telling Jack to start moving. Jack did as he was told and started moving in and out of Ianto, slowly thrusting harder and harder, making both men moan at the sheer pleasure filling their bodies. Both knew they wouldn't hold for long, but neither cared. And surely enough, within minutes, both men were screaming the other's name as they came together, dropping to the floor.

Taking a couple a minutes, to get their breaths back, Jack rolled over to face Ianto.

"That was…."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

Jack took a hold of Ianto, snuggling against him, making Ianto relax even more at the comforting touch of his lover. Much too both men's surprise, Jack was the first to fall asleep, closely followed by Ianto.

**-**

10 hours later Ianto woke with the feeling that he was being watched. Jack was again surprisingly still asleep, so Ianto isn't too keen on feeling watched. He looked at the clock in Jack's office.

"FUCK!"

"Oh I think you fucked enough, don't you?"

Ianto's eyes widened when he saw Gwen and Tosh standing in the doorway.

"Owen? Could you come here for a minute?"

Owen walked over and started screaming when he saw the sight in front of him.

"JACK BLOODY HARKNESS! YOU FUCKED THE FUCKING TEABOY! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"

Jack jumped slightly at the way he was woken up. Wait was that Owen's voice? Jack looked up and was greeted by a now very red Ianto, a smiling Tosh and Gwen, and a yelling Owen.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Good morning Jack. Now the lockdown has been lifted like you've probably noticed. And because of what we just walked in on, we are taking another day off. See you tomorrow."

Gwen, Tosh and Owen left the hub, before Ianto ran towards the bathroom to get dressed. Jack looked a little confused, and decided to follow him.

"Ianto? Are you okay?"

"M'fine Sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you don't mind I'm gonna go get some work done, seeing as I didn't get anything done yesterday."

"Well you did work hard yesterday, even though you didn't get any work done."

"How about I make us some coffee before we start the day?"

"Sounds great."

Jack couldn't help himself, so he leaned in and kissed Ianto softly.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, just for you being you."

Ianto smiled before returning the kiss, deepening it once again. Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Here we go again."


End file.
